coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4056 (23rd August 1996)
Plot The Platts and Robertses have an emotional reunion with Nick. Gail can't cope and rushes to be sick. Nick can't understand what all the fuss is about as Martin lays into him for putting Gail through hell. Alf acts as peacemaker between them. Judy tells Joyce that she fears something went on between Gary and Samantha. Gail pleads with Martin not to get at Nick, although she knows he deserves it. She fears that he'll go again. Andy tells Jim that he'll be staying with him after all. Don is delighted to hear Nick is back. Martin and Gail tell Nick they need to understand why he left. He says he was fed up being alone and fancied a holiday. They are alarmed when he tells them he went to London and slept rough. He assures them that he didn't take drugs and no one interfered with him. Gail is pleased when he says he took a job in a cafe. Andy tells Curly he can't cope with the way Anne organises him. Vera has to step in to stop Samantha and Judy coming to blows behind the bar. Judy thinks she's a tart but Samantha swears that she hasn't laid a finger on Gary. Vera makes Judy see that Samantha is telling the truth when she says she's not been near Gary. Don is annoyed to hear from the bank that the garage has been sold for £25,000. Judy confides in Vera, telling her that she's jealous because she knows Gary wants children and she doesn't so she fears that he'll roam. Anne apologises to Andy and talks him into moving in with her. Jim wishes him well. Judy apologises to Samantha. Sean buys Liz a drink and chats to her about divorces. Don interrupts Maxine, Tony and the Websters celebrating the garage. He accuses them of thieving the garage off him after forcing him to close down. He tells them he hopes they lose everything as he has. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Firman's Freezers - Shop floor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A gatecrasher spoils the Websters' celebrations. The Platts try to get their lives back to normal. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,880,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes